Prom night
by HoneyChiChi
Summary: Just a quick mini-story of what happens between Sollux and Aradia on Prom Night.


**A/N: So, this is my first time writing homestuck stuff. I'm sorry if I mess up their quirks. Also, this was written on a whim so it probably doesn't make any sense at all.**

Sollux leaned against the counter lazily and looked around at the empty room before him.  
"God dammiit why the fuck am II the only one who ha2 two work on Prom niight? Thii2 2hiit ii2 riigged II 2wear." There was a ding from the door opening and without looking up Sollux did the usual greeting.

"Welcome two 2, are you ready two order?"

"Hey S0llux..." He quickly looked up from the register and let a small smile form on his lips. There stood Aradia in a short red dress and black heels. Looking stunning as always.

"Hey AA, wh-" his sentance got cut short by a certain Strider coming up and wrapping an arm around Aradia's waist. A simple nod and "sup captor" mumbled from Dave's lips. Of course. Aradia had really wanted to go to Prom with him but because he had to work she was forced to find a different date for the big dance of the year.

"Hey 2triider...what are you guys ordering?"

"60 chicken nuggets." Dave said without missing a beat. As if he had been waiting all his life for this moment and trained every day for it. Nodding, the mustard blooded troll went into the back and kept conversationg going between him and Dave while Aradia went to sit down.

"You're not mad I stole your girl, are you Captor?"

"What? Never." Once he got the nuggets in a box, Sollux went back to the counter and handed him the three boxes of Nuggets. Once Dave happily accepted his nuggets he started talking to Sollux once more about god knows what but Sollux ignored him in favor of motioning Aradia over. She noticed his signal and slowly came over to the counter where he jumped over it and picked her up bridal style. Dave, not noticing yet because his back was to them, continues on talking.

"I'm glad you're not mad bro, I mean, I do plan on getting some with here toni-" That pushed Sollux over the edge and he ran out with her yelling behind him;

"2UCK IIT 2TRIIDER!" Aradia giggling in amusement as he ran with her till they were a safe distance away. After looking around to make sure Dave hadn't followed them, Sollux set Aradia down and intetwined their hands together. Once she stadied herself, Aradia

"2o, are you wiiling two go two prom wiith someone stiil in uniiform?" Aradia smiled and nodded.

"Y0u are n0w my knight in shining arm0r My knight d0esnt need a suit anyway." With that they sowly walked to the school together, happy to take as long as possible alone. Once they got to the front of the school and were aroudn the corner from the stand with the person checking tickets, Sollux groaned and stopped them both.

"Waiit AA, theyre never gonna let me iin. II never bought one of the riing tiicket2 they were doiing and II never took Dave2." Aradia nodded and pulled out her phone.

"In ab0ut eight minutes that w0nt matter Leave this t0 me." She started texting madly and Sollux heard the pitter patter of the keys with each buttom she pressed and the constant vibration from whoever was texting her back. She closed her phone and smiled at him as a loud clunk was heard.

"There they are. " Aradia linked her arm with Sollux and turned the corner, where they were greeted by the sight of Terezi Pyrope holding open the front door for them and what was probably the guy checking tickets, pinned to the ground by Vriska Serket who whispering something in his ear. Probably a threat that if he tells anyone what happened here, he's dead. Terezi motioned them to come in.

"HURRY UP 4ND G3T 1N H3R3 1F VR1SK4 K33PS H1S 4RM L0CK3D 1N TH4T P0S1T10N 4NY L0NG3R SH3 M1GHT BR34K 1T" With that the two quickly ran in and watched Vriska get off the guy. Terezi and her fist bumped and Aradia thanked them for helping Sollux get in.

"W3LL W3 D1D 0W3 Y0U F0R H3LP1NG VR1SK4 0UT 0F TH4T C4R CR4SH Y34RS 4G0" Vriska nodded and added on;

"Yeah, so 8ecause of that you now get help from the Scourge Sisters. Now, if you'll excuuuuuuuuse us. We need to go 8reak into the security room and erase that video of what just happened." The midbloods then linked arms as well and ran off to the room. Aradia and Sollux looked at each other and smirked, the boom of the music could be heard from where they were standing.

"Ready t0 g0?"

"You bet your a22 I am."

-END-


End file.
